I wanna grow old with you
by Perfect butterfly blade
Summary: Hermoine gets pregnant on a drunken one night stand with the man who saved her life but she cant bring herself to tell him when Draco and her are forced to live together and protect and look after eachother finds out Secrets and tears will be spilled
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NEVER HAVE I AM AUSSIE NOT BRITISH AND I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY POOR!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MAYBE THE PLOT LINE

PLEASE NO NASTY COMMENT OR MY THESTRAL WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

LEAVE A REVIEW EVERYONE LIKES REVIEW

OK I'M DONE!


	2. Results and Reason

Chapter One

Result and Reason

Huddled in a corner a crying figure's shoulders heaved with each heart breaking sob. Her hands shaking holding the results that she would give anything to take back a mistake made. Who knew an accident made could have such catastrophic results? A drunken lapse in judgement it was as simple as cause and effect. The whole night a blur in her eyes but she had to be strong, a strong face for the consequence but she would not tell anyone not a word no one must know about the oversight growing inside of her. She pulled her knees to her ample assets and cried harder. She would carry the burden alone. All alone. Rain spattered on the window outside and she leant her head against the gold glass and steel window like the bars of prison, like the prison of her future life. One mistake. One mistake was all it took.

Flash Back

Hermione threw herself on the couch and giggled alcohol flooding through her blood system.

"I swear Dumbledore there's no blood in my alcohol system," she giggled pulling down a well muscled and extremely sexy partner in crime pressing her lips to his.

"Another drink gorgeous?"

"For sure stud muffin." She was passed another drink and drank at almost as fast as it was given to her and pulled the mysterious man to her for a long and passionate kiss. All her dreams were coming true finally should have him all to herself. She had had a bad day which started with being tied to Malfoy for two weeks as punishment for charming him to grow horns. Thankfully it was the last day but he didn't make it easy. They had fought for nearly an hour about what table they would sit and finally he won by brut strength and dragged her to the Slytherin table. After their bonds had finally been severed he had sworn to her revenge the likes she would never know in her life and kissed her passionately. Just the feel of his lips upon hers made her want to be sick so she had run to the astronomy tower intending to jump when he stopped her and consoled her not Malfoy the filthy ferret but her dream hunk the man she had dreamed of for almost three years. Then from no where he had lead her to his room and offered her a drink. She had graciously accepted which had lead to another then another then another and another before eleven she was drunk and making out with her mystery man. Then his hand slowly slipped up her shirt massaging her well endowed chest his tongue fighting a drunken war with hers the alcohol on their breath breathing into another their lips barely apart he searched her eyes to go on and she nodded just barely her consent and he captured her lips in his own filling her with passion she had never known. She had done this before but never with him. Finally it was her time to shine.

She awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache and empty arms remembering in almost an instant what had happened the night before the bottles left on the table in front of her she stumbled her way to a bathroom to throw up the contents of her last meal. She got to her feet only to be knocked back to her knees by another wave of nausea. She had hangovers before but never like this, again she emptied the contents of her stomach and dry reached until she could control the sickness inside her. Thanking her lucky stars it was a Saturday and they had no classes today. She washed out the foul taste in her mouth and made her way to her personal dorm and changed into a pretty white dress with pink poppies all over it and proceeded to the main hall. She would act as if nothing had happened last night.

The great hall went silent as she entered and as she sat herself between Harry and Ron who both looked away blushing the Hall burst into conversations.

"Hi boys," she smiled helping herself to a huge plate of mushrooms and bacon feeling ravenous after the immediately evacuating the contents of her stomach. She tucked into her plate with newfound euphoria delighting from the taste of mushrooms on her palette.

"Hi," the schoolboys mumbled back in unison guilt all over both of their faces. they sat in silence while the hall gossiped around them, everyone knew that she had headed to the astronomy tower and why she had done so and what her plans were but what happened after that was yet to be known and the conspiracy theories were running rapid around the school. Had she chickened out? She really looked crap today maybe she was saved in the nick of time? Who would have saved her and why? Maybe a boy or girl had a secret crush on her! Maybe she had slept with him like she had Ron, like she had Neville, like she had Ginny. Who knew that girl was as capricious as the ocean's tide or the future, So very unpredictable.

End Flashback

"What are you doing mudblood?" a familiar voice drawled from above her head, her shoulders slumped and she hid the little white stick a muggle contraption that of course he wouldn't know but she hid anyway inside her sleeve in the pocket she had sown for quick retrieval of her wand seeing as she always seemed to need it in half a heart beat. She wiped her eyes and sneered at him a sneer that would have put him to shame and he was glad his father wasn't there to see it he would have beat him for the simple fact she sneered better than him just like he beat him for the fact she was better than him at pretty much, just slightly bettered him but still his better.

"What's it to you, you albino Ferret?"

"No value, just like to see you cry… Were you crying because you're getting fat?"

"I'm not fat Malfoy! It isn't my fault your pug faced slut is anorexic!"

"Oh you're touchy about that aren't you fatty fatty fat fat fat!" She pulled back her arm near her chest and punched him square in the jaw feeling his cartilage in his nose crack and grind under her knuckles as blood poured out his nose. With one hand he grabbed his nose and tried to contain the bleeding while with the other he grabbed her wrist in his iron grip. "I'll get you for that I'm taking you to Dumbledore now for physical violence and abuse and you know I'll play the victim." He whispered in her ear feeling the small lump in her sleeve he quickly retrieved it without her noticing and let her go.

"Right like you could drag me anywhere," she pushed him and scampered off as fast as her legs could carry her but he was too fast and pinned her beside the large gargoyle that fortified the headmaster's administrative centre.

"You can't run from me Granger I know your every move you're like the rabbit, I'm like the fox you run I study I follow and I cut you off never think you can run Granger. Never. Fizzy Lollypops" The gargoyle forsook its post and a staircase appeared where it once stood twirling what seemed like forever upwards. Draco Malfoy compressed his already steel control and dragged her up the stairs into the principal's office. Faint murmurs could be heard behind the door and just as he had knocked a livid McGonagall burst through it knocking them to the side a very white Snape had obviously learnt that hell hath no fury like a woman in a very bad mood.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy I was expecting you, take a seat, Miss Granger." He nodded his head politely. They both sat in separate chairs a nice pool of blood collecting in Malfoy's hand from his still broken nose. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a burning sensation filled the cartilage that Hermione has caused earlier. He swatted at his burning nose. "if you continue to do that Mr Malfoy it will only make things worse." Malfoy without more ado stopped his swatting and soon the phenomenon ended and his nose had ceased.

"Professor…"Malfoy started but was hushed instantly with an matured hand and a twinkling look in his eye.

"Mr Malfoy you need not explain as the events were explained to me you obviously have not learnt from your last chastisement so it seems that another is in order. Seeing as forcing you to spend time together didn't work I have no choice but to do it again but instead of chaining you together I am forcing you to live together. You will be in care of one another in sickness and health and if it doesn't work I'm afraid I will have to force you to marry each other now do either of you want that to happen?" Hermione felt like she was going to be sick again just like she had been this morning and the morning before that and after dinner this evening and just like she had after she had found her results. The idea of marrying Malfoy made her; well she didn't have words to explain how revolted she felt by just the idea of that.

"No! Don't worry professor it won't come to that," She stood from her chair to leave when he stopped her this time.

"Miss Granger please take a seat, Mister Malfoy you may go I will have your heads show you, your new asylum in the morning." Malfoy left the room and Hermione sat silently waiting for the principal to talk to her. He was waiting until he knew master Malfoy was out of ear shot knowing that what they were to discuss was of great importance and must be kept to a perfect concealment. When he knew that he was out of audible range he sighed greatly.

"Miss Granger I have never in my years thought that a student like yourself to make such a huge mistake."

"Professor I..." she began but again was cut off.

"I am willing to hide your pregnancy with a simple potion but I want you to understand that your symptoms will hit you stronger than average and as for after the child," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "well it seems that things will work out how they were meant to but I suggest that you keep it Miss Granger. I strongly suggest you keep it, now you may go." She stood without another word and left only to have a enraged Malfoy waiting at the bottom of the Gargoyle for her.

"I'm here to walk you to your room, seeing as we have to look after each other." He sneered obviously unhappy. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Let me guess the gargoyle told you to do it and you didn't want to?"

"Shut up." He sulked back at her giving her a look that could shoot daggers if need be but it only made the laughter inside of her bubble even more. She couldn't hide the laughter in her eyes and as she arrived to the common room she came up with a devious plan. An evil plan she would get Malfoy and get him good. Walking along forming all the details in her mind the mischievous glint in her eye, never seen by the sulking figure leading her to her portrait. His grip on her light as a feather now knowing she would never run but never knowing what was going on in her mind he was scared of what might happen if he now did something incredibly stupid. Fearing her wrath he sulked he was torn the wrath of Hermione or the Wrath of his father. They arrived at the fat lady and she whispered her Password she turned around and to his surprised thanked Malfoy for walking her to her room then she saw the father of her unborn child she pulled Malfoy to herself and to her own disgust she kissed him.


	3. Velieris infantia

A/N: Thanks to all you sweet people who let reviews...

Adonica: lol i cant tell you who the fatehr is and i dont know if i will give you clues cause i cant make up my mind who the father will be myself I dont want it to be obvious but i want it to go to plan so i am not sure but when i do know i'l leave little clues you wont even notice and clues that i think you would see if an elephant was tanding infront of it but i will not say straight out but be prepared for twists and turns!

NaughtyBunny: you will have to wait and see my dear just have to wait and see!

Chapter Two

Velieris infantia

The next morning Hermione and Draco were greeted respectfully by their head of house Mc Gonagall and Snape neither looking all too friendly themselves. Before breakfast they were lead to their rooms and given their new passwords separately so each could be identified entering or leaving the premises.

Hermione sighed as she opened the portrait and gazed at her new living arrangements. She was surprised that instead of the silver green gold and rd she had expected the place had a nice beach like feel to it the walls were a soft baby blue and the lining was a pale pastel yellow. The room looked worn with age but still very unused and she grumbled about the cleaning she would have to do straight ahead was a wall and to her left was another she walked to the end of this wall to see a congenial relaxed looking common room full of woven wicker cane chairs and her favourite rocking chair that she swore she would have when she was eighty years old. She opened the door in front of her to find a spacious kitchen with a glass toped table and only two formal dining chairs one pink one blue each with their names woven in gold upon the top of them. The kitchen looked very formal the walls in the kitchen were a soft pink with baby blue lining. She smiled at the green fridge reminding her of her favourite Muggle show the Simpsons which had been running since will before she was born honestly she placed her hand on her stomach and thought of her unborn child. Would he or she ever get to watch and laugh at sill television like she used to? The thought of her child missing out on that small childhood joy that a half an hour program gave her made her feel slightly sad. She walked to the kitchen sink and leaned against it surveying the room it also was worn with age and had been left vacant over a long period of time. The least Dumbledore could have done was clean up the place a little.

She left the kitchen and turned right into the common room at one end was a door leading to another room and to her left was a hall way with three doors she wondered to herself for a brief moment where Malfoy had gone but quickly banished the thought from her mind she decided to check out the room at the end of the common room deciding that the other three door would be their rooms and bathroom. She opened the yellow door and walked into a massive library filled with so many books that Hermione swore it had to be enchanted to look smaller outside than it was inside. She decided she had plenty of time to browse her new stomping ground and left the compilation of books in the light green and dark red room. She decided she should really check out her own room about now and proceeded to do so when she saw the sulking figure of Draco Malfoy brooding in her rocking chair.

"Malfoy do you mind? That's my chair now move!"

"You weren't using it I don't see your name on it anywhere either!" Hermione took her wand from its pocket in her sleeve and flicked it in the direction of the chair but instead of hitting it she hid Malfoy squarely in the forehead she couldn't help but laugh at the result. Property of Hermione Granger looped it's self in her know it all handwriting on his forehead. He made a perplexed face at her and then just shook his head and carried on with his hissy fit. Hermione sighed but couldn't wait until the vain Slytherin finally made his way t the bathroom and saw what she had done to him. Even if it was by complete and utter accident. She smiled as she turned around her back facing him. This would be the best prank she ever pulled no him and she didn't even mean to do it which made it even better.

She made her way down the hall and found a dark red and a dark green door with their names written in their respective house colours. The third was a blue door with bathroom written in yellow and like the other rooms the doors told you immediately what colour the rooms would be.

In one corner there was a queen sized four poster bed with white satin sheets and pillows to greet her. Her cupboard was made of polished cherry wood as was her table. She had a large white fluffy faux fur rug in the middle of her floor and to the right there was another door which turned out to be her own private toilet. She smiled knowing that Dumbledore had had this problem before and that this bathroom was for her morning sickness. She left the exclusive toilet which was also the colours of her room and found the shared bathroom which she also had a door to. The bathroom was like the common room but the colours had been switched so the walls were blue and the lining yellow. It too had a very seashore feel to it. She ran her fingers over the little shells lining the mirror and waved to the pretty mermaid just above it. The sink was made of what looked like blue marble as was the floor and she was astonished at its beauty, all of a sudden nausea reared its ugly face at her again.

She fled to her secret bathroom and dry reached for almost half an hour as she was yet to eat that morning and hadn't kept her food down the night before either. After the morning sickness had run its course she wiped her mouth to remove any spittle she may have excreted and made her way to the kitchen to eat a whole pile of mushrooms. Draco finally made his way in and lazily pulled his chair up to hers and began to pick at the mushrooms on her plate.

"Do you mind? Last time you did this well, you'll have to wait and see what happened last time I'll cook you breakfast if your so hungry just keep your filthy mitts away from the mushrooms okay?" She snapped at him he just gave her a confused look and nodded.

"Breakfast would be nice thanks." She rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to look in the fridge.

"What do you want? I can make some bacon and eggs with toast and sausages if you like?"

"That sounds nice." She was shocked his was being civil to her she got out her ingredients and flicked her wand and the food began to prepare and cook it's self in correct order, she felt famished so she decided to make herself a plate and cooked some extra mushrooms. She picked up another fork and handed it to Malfoy.

"Help yourself I am making another plate for me so I'll go halves."

"Okay." Was all he replied and they sat in a golden moment of silence she couldn't believe they were actually having a moment! A civil moment at that! If she had wanted to break the peaceful silence she would have laughed but something had told her not to. Let's call it a gut instinct. Their breakfast landed in front of them just after Draco had polished off the last of the mushrooms and a big grin came across his face. Then he looked up at a discombobulated Hermione her forehead creased in bewilderment. Like he could read her mind he resolved her uncertainty.

"Dumbledore told us to play nice and that's what I'm doing don't expect me to play happy families outside this dorm okay?" she nodded her head feeling just a tiny bit more relaxed. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast Hermione decided to search out Dumbledore about the potion to hide her pregnant stomach. She had only to make it past the library when with a swish of robes she was escorted to the principal's office without so much as a word.

Finally when she was seated the head professor produced a disgusting greenish grey potion that looked awfully lumpy and smelt even worse when he uncorked the vial.

"Now Miss Granger this is a Velieris Infantia potion and I assure it is as bad as it looks and smells but it is the only way to hide your baby belly that without the Velieris Infantia I assure you would be very large and hard to hide. The only side effect is that your symptoms will be stronger. When the child is old enough it will kick and you and other will be able to feel it so be careful and weary of your stomach but do not allow suspicion to arise. Do you understand the importance of what I have told you Miss Granger?" She nodded her head and he handed her the disgusting vial. She pinched her nose and swallowed feeling the disgusting lumpy mixture that was like a six week old carton of milk left next to the heater ooze down her throat and she had to seriously restrain herself from the vomit dying to evacuate her stomach but once she had swallowed it the sickness vanished she thanked the headmaster and left promptly.

As soon as she was out of the office the symptoms hit her she made haste to the nearest bathroom and heaved up her breakfast forever thankful that moaning myrtle wasn't around to question her about her sudden sickness and the pale features of her face when she sat up, but by the time she had gotten to the sink the paleness has disappeared and she seemed to glow radiantly but not enough to give her secret away. A smile crept to her face as she placed a hand protectively over her stomach and fixed her hair. She washed her mouth out and left the girls bathroom not seeing Pansy Parkinson's reflection glowering evilly from the mirror she had just been standing in front of.

Hermione made her way back to her room as she was famished again and was suddenly craving mushrooms and bacon with sausages like she had never craved anything before. She wanted to jam it all between two slices of bread and eat them like they were going out of fashion. When she was finished devouring sandwiches she moved onto a large jar of olives and then finally made her way to a huge tub of vanilla ice cream then to top it off she ate half a jar of Milo and a packet of Tim tams with hot Milo made entirely with milk. Finally when she had finished her massive craving binge she was glad she would not get fatter as she had just eaten a stack of food. She flicked her wand and the mess she had made vanished before her eyes. She smiled content and made her way to the shower when all of a sudden she felt like breaking down in tears. She sat in her rocking chair and started to cry not knowing what was wrong made her cry harder. Draco came out of his room to find her distraught and tried to console her but every time he got anywhere near her she would give him a look that could gun down Voldermort himself which made him very very afraid of the sobbing witch who was very much so his better in the arts of magic. She was armed distraught and dangerous. Finally he was able to get his arms around her and she sobbed and sniffled into his nice clean shirt. When her sobs subsided he looked to find her asleep he picked her up and carried her to her bed more confused than ever he kissed her forehead and left her room determined to find what had upset her so much.


	4. In faith we trust

Chapter Two

In Faith We Trust

At the end of my first trimester I had my first ultra scan at St Mungos. The nurse informed me that the baby and I were both fine and finally my symptoms would now subside somewhat. This meant they were now like a normal pregnant woman in her first trimester.

"You should get some parenting classes before you prepare to give birth it can be quite a shock if you don't and could be a lot harder on you. I presume this is your first child?" The nurse handed me some pamphlets to go through and I reminded myself to throw them in the bin when I next saw one.

Being raised in a catholic family abortion was out of the question but now I began to have big doubts. I was scared of giving birth and I knew I would have to do it alone. I knew I could never tell my family of the baby I was sure I was giving away. I had begun to despise the little growing creature in my stomach. I felt almost like I had up and gotten a gun to shoot a house elf myself. I felt angry at the thought I would have to endure to give this child life, the physical and emotional pain that would tear me to pieces. The sacrifice I would have to pay for my mistake.

I made my way out to reception throwing the pamphlets in the nearest bin I could find, making my way via floo back to my room at Hogwarts.

I landed with a horrible bump out of the chimney in my room. I bumped my head on the way out and cursed the damn thing for being in the way. I made my way to my bed and decided to lie down as my head had suddenly begun to spin. I was feeling sick again but did not really feel like moving too much. There was a knock at my door and Harry popped his head in.

"Harry I'm feeling sick." I warned him, if he came in and got sick not my fault. He came in holding a bucket in his hand and a medical mask over his mouth along with surgical gloves covering his hands.

"I came prepared. Pretty bad what you've got isn't it?" I took the bucket graciously as possible and nodded my head.

"Stomach Flu," he cringed at the diagnosis. Not a very nice one.

"Been going on and been pretty violent for a while hasn't it." I nodded once again. Was he trying to say something? Was my game up? I hoped not. I just nodded again.

"I better go or I might catch your stomach flu." that sounded like he didn't believe me. I felt a sudden tug in my stomach and my nausea was worse. I threw up violently into the bucket supplied to me via Harry. He gave the contents a disgusted look and paled. Harry was sensitive to vomit and if he saw someone else throw up he wanted to be sick himself. He left promptly leaving me although with a bad taste in my mouth, smiling at my knowledge on how to get rid of my best friend. I felt a sharp tugging in my stomach as I sat up and picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste off the bedside tale banishing the horrible taste from my mouth. I spat into the bucket and got up to empty it.

I was in the bathroom after emptying the bucket into the toilet and flushing it, when I noticed the blood trailing down my leg, I felt my legs weaken below me before they gave way and I landed with a sickening thud on the floor. Tears stung my eyes as I clutched my stomach now cramping violently and I cringed hoping it would stop but even more frightened that I would lose the child I had never wanted right up until this moment. It was then that I realized how much this child really meant to me, and though the father would never know of the child's existence and the child would never know of her existence it would always be loved no matter what and that was what was important. She prayed for the child's life. In between cramps she crawled over to her bedside table and took her rosary beads in her hands praying like she had never prayed before.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of god, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen.

Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of god, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen.

Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of god, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen." She really wanted to curse the mother Mary when she saw who had been sent to her rescue. "Anyone but him," she looked at her ceiling hoping the mother Mary would send her someone else. I shut my eyes for two minutes hoping he would be someone else when I opened them, nope no luck. He was by my side asking what happened in a flash of blond hair and ferret features.

"You're bleeding!" great observation dumb ass. I nodded weakly, if I wanted to get some help without having anyone see what was going on. If I was seen in this state someone would figure out what was going on with me and then it would pointless trying to hide what happened, not only that my reputation would be ruined!"

"Get Pomfrey and Dumbledore," I bit out at him in my terrible pain and he was gone before I reopened my eyes. He was back faster than I expected kneeling beside me, he rolled his eyes at my rosary and took my hand holding the beads.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven; hallowed by Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen," he surprised me with that.

"Malfoy I'm catholic," I protested weakly. He opened one blue eye and looked at me quizzically before shutting it again and continuing.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven; hallowed by Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"That's a bit rich coming from you mouth," I wanted to laugh at the words coming from his mouth what would Malfoy know about having a good temperament and personality?

"Our Father, who art in Heaven; hallowed by Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen."

"Since when have you been religious?" I was in pain this was no time to debate religion with Malfoy, where the fuck was Pomfrey when I needed her!

"I was raised a Christian, now shut up you need to save your energy," as soon as he said that I really began to feel weaker and my eyes drooped slightly before he shook me softly bringing me back to consciousness, "Stay with me Granger," he insisted.

"Since when have you cared if I lived or died?" I asked trying to be annoying but seeing as I was so weak I was very quiet and he ignored my comment before returning to his prayers and I whispered mine.

"Our Father." "Hail Mary." "Who art in Heaven." "Full of grace." "Hallowed by Thy name." "The Lord is with you." "Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven." "Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb." "Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses." "Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of god." "As we forgive those who trespass against us." "Pray for us sinners now" "and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen" "and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Every few minutes he would check my pulse and look worrying at the door his brow creased in concern. This really surprised me as I had not expected him to handle the situation like this at all.

"Malfoy," I croaked up at him.

"What is it? Are you cold?" he picked me up from the floor and placed me softly on the bed wrapping me up in blankets. I shook my head smiling. I wasn't cold but at least I was comfortable.

"Please can you not tell anyone about this" I asked him really worried that he would simply go and tell everyone in the school what had happened. As I said if the school found out about this my reputation would be ruined because someone would figure out what was wrong with me. He gave me a sly smile before nodding his head.

"Your secrets safe with me," he sent me a sincere smile which made my blood run cold. There was no malice that was what concerned the most really. There was nothing to indicate his betrayal. But why would he do this and what did he mean by secret. Did he mean it simply as in he would not tell anyone he found me bleeding on the floor or did he know the real cause of my illness. I hoped dreadfully that it was the former and not the latter he was making reference to when he said secret.

"Why are you doing this," I asked next.

"You always are full of questions aren't you? It's because it's my civil duty of care to look after someone who is sick. I'm studying first aid, but I've only just started so I can't help much." I wanted to laugh in his face, Malfoy? First Aid? Oh my goodness that would be too good to be true, but then again if I did laugh in his face then he could go and tell the whole school what he knew which I hoped to be very little. I nodded my head at him and lay back in my bed.

This was how Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey found us, Malfoy on the edge of my bed checking my pulse which was beginning to steady now and myself wrapped in blankets covered in sticky horrible blood. As soon as he saw help had arrived Malfoy looked at me and I nodded indicating I wanted him to leave and he did so. Not before Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile and shaking his hand for such a job well done.

It turned out that the bleeding had been a side effect of the potion given to me, but I was assured that it would not happen again. The bleeding was a sign that the child and mother were perfectly healthy and would remain so throughout the pregnancy. I smiled my thanks to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey before they left. I put my rosary beads on my bed side table examining the small indents they had left on my hand before saying a little prayer and going to sleep.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven; hallowed by Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen"

A/N: thanks for reading guys I AM SO SORRY it has taken so long tis just i dot really get long on the computer wheni canget near it and i have a million and one things to do when I'm on. I promise i will try and update quicker, but if your bored check out my msn page and favorite stories list for the best Draco/Hermione I could find. Other wise you can check out any of my other stories. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think.I promise I will try and update as soon as possible.

Lotsa Love,

Perfect Butterfly Blade


	5. I know Something You Don't Know

**A/N:**

Wow thanks so much guys i really appriciate your patience and i will try hard to work on this story. I am working on When Love Hurts as well cause i thought of that plot before this one and my morning sickness is a real pain as i am almost 20 weeks already and i'm still throwing up!

I thought i would rewrite this but after re-reading OMG i love it and i dont want to change a single word so far written. I can also write more easily what she is going through now as i am a bit further along!

**SuparstarEden**: yes i agree STUFF THAT FOR A JOKE i would not have twice the symptoms for the world even if it meant i wouldnt get fat! then again some of us get it good some of us get it bad! let me tell you if you are a youngin (i'm only 19 myself) Pregancy is no picnic and no matter how much you love your little one i would happily take twice the symptoms to be free of it! I unfortunately am stuck in a similar situation to Hermiones except i wasnt drunk, just under the influences of other things that only adults should consume in moderation.

**Adonica**: yes i like this side of draco as well i mean who would have thought he would take first aid and be a christian huh? Lol as for Harry and Ron, give it time they will have a part in this story but it does come a fair amount later in the fic. This is a Dramione so i tend to talk more about them then other characters, just bear with me!

**Red Rose Fairy**: Yes we all want to know who the father is myself included, when i know i will work out how to do some suttle clues but it will all come out in the end so keep reading to find out! If you like suspense try my other one When Love Hurts, it has tons of mystery and i am really proud of the way it is going and if you like em like this one try For You To Notice Me, I've already finished it but it got alot of good reviews but i could always use more oP

My many thanks to **Cat**, **Evillizzy89**, **HotKat144**, **PrettyPrincess01**, **READER**, Lunagurlz, **McDoubleE**, **RubyFelton** and **ChippedNails** for your reviews, your support means alot to me and if you write i am more likely to review if you review my work, All your questions will be answered if you JUST KEEP READING!!!

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND DONT REVIEW SHAME ON YOU!**

**WE WRITERS KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ OUR STORIES AND ITS NOT NICE WHEN YOU DONT REVIEW!**

**I REVIEW ALL THE STORIES I READ AND SO SHOULD YOU!**

Anyway now that i have gotten that out of my system on with the story! I hope you love it and please remember to read and review my other stories cause not as many people read them as they read this one! Oh and this is from Draco's POV this chappie so dont be confuzzled

Much Love

Perfect Butterfly Blade

Chapter Four:

I Know Something You Don't Know:

I picked and strummed at my guitar confused and infuriated at myself. Why could i not use the evidence i had against this young woman i was supposed to hate so violently. I thought it amusing that she figured i would not know a positive pregnancy test when i saw one, muggle or not, i was honestly not that oblivious to the muggle world. In fact there were alot of muggle things that i believed in and that i knew about. I may be arrogant but that does not make me ignorant. So why did i feel guilty when ever i thought about telling someone. That was not alike to my personality traits at all. Damn Dumbledore having a moral effect on me the old grey duddy who was too smart for his own good. Another thing that confused me was why she had not told anyone else and why she was not showing. After the incident in her room Dumbledore had explained the situation to me, despite that i was well aware of her unplanned pregnancy, and i had promised him i would not say anything to anyone else about this.

I was worried about her and spent alot of time studying her intensely. Sometimes she caught me and gave me a disgruntled look but after a while she had gotten annoyed at my constant observation and had told me to take a picture as it lasted longer. Being the smart alec I was i took out a camera then and there and snapped an everlasting photo of her reading. I had hidden that photo inside a book where i kept all the tabs for songs i had either written or enjoyed playing, for safe keepings and to occasionally take out and study when she was locked in her room or elsewhere in the castle and i could not observe her.

It was a great concern of mine that i may of been developing feelings towards the dirty mudblood i despised for the past seven years. I had gone out of my way to humiliate and torture her in more creative and interesting ways. But the cheap thrill of making her cry had gone when i had discovered her unfortunate situation and a part of me wanted to comfort her as it seemed that she thought no one else would or could understand how she felt. Not saying that i knew what it was like to be pregnant at a young age, but my poor mother had been caught in a similar situation and had then been forced into an ugly marriage that she only endured for the sake of her only child. Her husband did not want anymore children after she had produced an heir, and even the child she had given him had been an accident. Lucius had resented her from the second she told him she was pregnant. I did not blame her for the way she behaved for years of abuse had left her empty and cold and despite her love for her son she never dared show affection for fear of retribution. I knew i could never leave her either because i knew the consequences for my action and could not bear to think of her in pain.

When I was young she had wiped away my tears and fixed my bruises and grazes i had acquired during childish play or the pained ego after my father had lashed out at me. Unfortunately he had caught her comforting me and had banished her from my side. I had always loved my mother and respected her. She would not tell me her story but my aunt Bellatrix was a gossip and was more than happy to relay all the juicy details to me as i had grown older. I had learned to respect and admire my mother and her courage and loyalty. She may of been a Slytherin but she had a gryffindor heart despite her pure blood.

Perhaps that is what facinated me and drew my attention to the mudblood. Was my mothers pain the reason of my attraction or was there something else that i was not aware of. The more i thought about it, the more it infuriated me and i was lucky that i had not broken any strings with my vigorous plucking and strumming. I could not concentrate on the tablature in front of me no matter what i tried my concentration kept going back to that silly picture i had taken simply to annoy her. Deciding it was not worth the frustration i put my guitar down and snapped shut the book full of loose pages.

A walk would do better to calm my nerves, unless i walked into another Slytherin and then i would be left bored entertaining them with the notions of a bad boy Slytherin, pretending to care what others thought and always having to maintain a stupid reputation that I had perfected over the seven years i had been forced to study here. I loved my mother greatly but any ideals my father had i made it my mission to despise. No man with such a black heart could possibly know what was right and wrong and i saw him simply as a donkey with a carrot being waved in front of his face. All he knew how to do was follow, minipulate and cause pain. As wrong as it sounded i looked forward to his death with great anticipation. I saw it with two up sides and no down sides, i would inherit his fortune and mother and I would be free of him for good.

I nodded at people i knew and tried to initiate conversation along the way pretending i was on an important mission and could not be disturbed and alot of people bought it except for one annoying and pretty but irritating brunette. Her company was bearable when your bed was occupied on a cold night but that was about as far as her uses went. She wasnt as dumb as people made her out to be but she was still a few oxygen molecules short of water. When you didn't want to talk to her it made her presence all the more unbearable. She knew when she wasnt welcome but for some reason clung on anyway.

"I know something you dont know," she patronized me and despite having as cool a temperament as one could have with Pansy inside i really wanted to knock her lights out. Then again what could she know that i didn't i mean come on this is Pansy we are talking about.

"What could **you** possibly know that **I** don't Pansy?" I inquired deciding to entertain her notion of intelligence.

"Well I don't know how you cant know seeing as you live in the same area as her, you poor thing," this was getting ridiculous. I just wanted to know then when it clicked, yes it took a few minutes to register, I'm not that quick myself, I realized that she was talking about the Mudblood and there was only one secret about her that i knew of and I prayed internally that Pansy was not aware of this.

"Stop hogging the news and spill," i ushered her into a private room that turned out to be a broom closet and pressed her for information.

"It's gunna cost ya," she smiled, ughhh just like Pansy to want something in return.

"Fine what?"

"A Kiss," she puckered her lips and i shuddered internally. She was normally somewhat attractive but she was not cute when she scrunched her face like that. Sucking up all my dignity i did as she asked and turned to wipe the disgusting taste of cigarettes from my mouth when she was finished having her way which unfortunately for me involved copping a feel while she was at it. I swear she had no shame this girl. Funny enough my sleeve had food spatters from breakfast, that Hermione, i mean granger, had cooked that morning and it tasted alot better than that horrible kiss i had to endure just to find out what Pansy knew. She leaned in for another when i hastily pushed her away.

"Okay! Okay! You've had your fun what do you know that I don't," I asked her now getting impatient with her as she gave me puppy dog eyes hoping i would feel her up this time. As tempting as her cleavage was i just did not have the libido at the time.

"The mudblood," she started

"Yes what about her?"

"She's pregnant, a woman always knows these things," She whispered her eyes shining brightly. I did not like the look or sound of this.

"Are you sure? I mean who would want to knock up Granger?" I questioned her knowledge whilst thinking, well me for one and then worked very hard to get that image out of my head.

"Okay so i caught her throwing up in the bathroom almost three months ago but dont you think its funny that she has had this Stomach Flu for so long? She glows and have you seen her stuffing down the mushrooms?" I was too busy thinking of Granger naked and then trying to forget the mental image as lower limbs started stirring to life of thier own accord. Then I remembered that i would have to deal with Pansy.

"Wouldn't she be getting really fat?" I asked as this was something that would have puzzled me had Dumledore not explained previously about the potion he had given to Granger to conceal her secret.

"Well thats what i have been trying to figure out, I cant tell anyone else if i have no proof cause who is going to belive the book worm is up the duff if there is no proof of it?" See what i mean when i say she isnt as dumb as she seems. She knows where there is smoke there is fire but if there is no smoke everyone simply thinks you are crying wolf. Then a devious plan came to mind, strangely enough though the joke instead of being on a Gryffindor as per normal the prank would be on a certain gossipy Slytherin i knew would not keep her mouth shut. Pansy Parkinson was in for it.

"Well I will see what i can find out but i am not making any promises Pansy," I smirked a genuine smirk in her direction, "I will search through her room, you try and find out who the father could be."

"So you believe me?" She asked her eyes filled with annoying admiration.

"Yes Pansy but we cant tell anyone till we have solid proof understood?" She nodded her irritating lolly pop head up and down making her look like one of those bobble headed Elvis dolls muggles put on the dashboard of their car. I couldnt help but smile at the idea of someone sticking a suction cup to her legs and attaching her to the front of a car. I liked even more the idea of her as a stuffed toy people gave to their vicious dogs to rip to pieces. I was a sick puppy myself when i wanted to be and when it came to Pansy I always wanted to be a sick puppy she bought out the nasty in me.

I whistled a merry tune as i made my way back to my room. This would all come crashing and burning down around her feet and i would be standing looking down at her making her feel as small and petty as she was not mention vain and egotistical. Then again vain and egotistical were two traits that i was famous for.

**A/N:**

There you go another chapter done and dusted like my vinyl records! So he does know that she is pregnant but is he nice or is he evil? Is he going to use what he knows to hurt Hermione or Pansy? Could it all come crashing and burning around him instead? Keep reading to find out!!!

I know my spelling and grammar are appaling but its 7:30 am give a girl some credit I've been up all night so...

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Much Love

Perfect Butterfly Blade


	6. You Are Not Alone

Chapter Five:

You Are Not Alone.

I lay alone in my darkened room a million thoughts running through my head and i just wanted to stop them all but i knew in my heart that there was nothing i could do now. I condemned myself to this fate and knew that the only person i could blame was myself. How could i let myself get carried away so easily, lost in a fantasy of love and happiness where flowers grew and bunnies hopped and everyone was happy. I was supposed to be smart so how could i let myself get caught up in such a situation? End up in the dumbest situation a person could get caught in. And i was captured all alone, lying here on my bed in the dark not knowing what i was going to do. Where will i go from here? How could i carry on when everything i had ever planned for myself had fallen into a hopeless heap. I could not tell anyone how scared I really was because i could not bite chew and swallow my pride to tell anyone what was going on. I would have to face my destiny, i had to be strong for the child i was carrying despite the fact i was finding it hard to be strong for myself.

Why could i not confide in my friends this horrible secret, this abomination of my future. Tears streamed down my face as i thought of the leak future i would face raising a baby on my own, working a dead end job just to pay the bills and make ends meet never having enough to do anything for myself. Watching my youth just flash past in a maze of nappies and baby sitters, never being able to drink or party like all the other people my age were doing. Not being able to get stinking drunk because i had the responsibility of someone Else's life burdened on me.

Who ever said children were a blessing never had an unplanned pregnancy, were not just starting their life to find out they had created life themselves. They say it takes six weeks to return to normal after having a baby, but in reality normal was no longer existent. Would I ever get to experience normalcy again? Experience love and happiness or would they be crushed in my icy heart that was trying to cope with the world as I now understood it? Crushed like all hope had been. How empty I could feel when i should have been full of joy and happiness. Was this not supposed to be a joyous occasion? But how could being forced to have a child at a young age be joyful?

I held my pillow to me cuddling and clinging to it as if it were my life preserver and I was lost far out at sea which was similar as to how I felt now. I cried soundlessly as my computer played songs to accompany my sour mood. Most muggle contraptions would not work in Hogwarts as there were no power points but i had found a way to generate enough electricity to run the muggle things i needed to help me through the day. These things were my only real source of comfort when i returned to my room at the end of another monotonous and useless magic lesson to cry alone. I have no idea why i continue to study magic as after this child was born i would be have to work hard in a pointless dead end job to support the unfortunate human being inside. Magic would become a useless fantasy and i would return to a muggle life like i had never attended the magical Hogwarts. I would become just another face in the multitude of people. When i had dreamed of becoming someone and doing something monumental with my life, i knew that in a hundred years i would be forgotten. In two hundred years it would be as if i had never even existed and the only thing i had left to my name now was this child. It would be the only sign that i even existed. Why did I resent the only thing that proved i had been alive? Because without it I would have made my mark another way.

There came a soft rapping at my door and i flicked my wand relighting the room and went to fix my face before unlocking the door. I should not have bothered because it was only the ferret standing on the other side. The last person i wanted to talk to at this point in time. I had no option though as he jumped in pushing open the door before i could open it an inch. Typical Slytherin prick, give him an inch and he will take a mile. He looked at my computer quizzically for a few minutes and went to inspect it closer jumping as one song ended and another started. At least the memory of Draco jumping at a computer would brighten the dark and lonely nights.

"What do you want Malfoy?" i asked annoyed that my privacy had been invaded yet again by this pompous prick.

"To see how you were? I could hear this contraption going and it sounded pretty morbid in here, anything you need to talk about?" was that concern i could hear in his voice? No that's impossible why would this prat who had made my life a living hell my entire magical schooling possibly be concerned about me.

"I like this music," came my defensive reply but he just gave me a funny look and continued to inspect my computer like a cave man on his way in evolution. I was getting used to the solitude why could he not leave me in peace, just for a day. "You can leave now," I snapped at him. At this he stopped investigating my computer and sat on the end of my bed hitting the end as if it were an invitation for me to sit down. I was not feeling comfortable with this. He was acting suspicious. Who was i kidding this was Draco Malfoy, everything he did deserved suspicion.

He raised an elegantly manicured eyebrow in my direction as if to say, if you can move me off this bed, I'll go. Losing my patience i walked up to him and yanked his arm as hard as I could which got a pleasant result, saying that it got him off the bed but an unfortunate result as if to say it simply enough he landed on top of me. Stupid prat, he was heavy too and i as i pushed with all my might i tried lifting him or throwing him from me but unlike the bed the only result i got was sore arms and i eventually after much struggling, as i was not the type to lie there and take his crap, I gave up. He was smirking profoundly and it only irritated me further to know that he was getting his pleasure out of this awkwardly uncomfortable situation.

Finally after studying my face for roughly three minutes he removed his weight from my body.

"There is something not right with you, Hermione Granger would not quit, not on anything, why did you stop trying?" His questions were so infuriating because i knew he was right. I was no longer myself, I had quit, stopped trying at everything important to me and just focused on the negative. Then for the first time i felt the infant inside of me move. It was similar to having a heavy wieght shifted but from the inside instead of the outside. I wanted to break down and cry and tell him everything. I had isolated myself so much that I wanted to reach out to someone anyone and just pour out my broken soul. Confess to all of my sins. But i could not even tell my friends who i trusted and knew would not judge me. Why of all people would I tell Malfoy? Tears welled up in my eyes again and I fled my own room hoping that he had not seen me crying.

I ran past the faceless people, hearing people shouting my name but never hearing anyone run after me. I ran past the library and down the stairs until I was running up the stairs my feet knowing exactly where to head when i could no longer stand the pain in my head. People evacuated as soon as they saw my bushy head coming. It was common news now that I was no longer a nice person to be around and as a result I was friendless and in fact people were scared of my hormonal temper. Now that I had made it here i was unsure about what to do and why I had come here. This is where it had all started, where i had come to end my miserable life. Why had i chickened out and done it when i had a chance? I had a chance now why could i not bring myself to take it? What morality did I have left in my empty soul that stopped me from ending my bleak future.

Draco about five minutes later came puffing up the stairs after me. This he figured had given me enough time to jump if my heart so chose to. But after living in close proximity for almost four months he had learned that i was too stubborn to take my own life no matter how miserable the prospect. How he knew this though was beyond me. Then again they do say keep your friends close but your enemies closer, i presume it was his duty to know everything about me including my weaknesses and my breaking points. Strangely enough i had not taken the time to acknowledge his and I had to give him points when it came to effort and observation.

"Why didn't you do it? I gave you enough time," he leaned against the door casting a shadow over the room where I sat huddled in a ball crying into my hands alike to the day he had found me when I had found out the terrible news. I wanted to charge at him and push him back down the stairs. I wanted him to break his neck like my heart had been broken.

Before i had a chance to make a smart remark in response he rushed over to my shaking form and wrapped his arms around me. He did not say a word but simply sat beside me and held me as i sobbed into his robes not once complaining about the tear stains or my running nose which sniffled constantly. He brushed my hair and sat silently beside me. Had it not been for his warm embrace i would not have even known he was there. For the first time in a long time i felt safe. In the arms of my most loathed enemy i felt like i could entrust him with my sorrow and tears without fear of retribution. I felt sheltered in the warmth of his green and silver school robes and slowly but surely my sobs subsided. Still he sat there and said not a single word. He would be patient and wait until i was ready to confide in him. Eventually the crying ceased completely and i brushed the wet tears from my face in a vain attempt to hide my tears. Pointless seeing as he had just held me as i broke down on him. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at my face giving me a smile. A smile i returned waveringly.

"You know Hermione, whatever it is your going through, no matter what, I'll always be here if you need to talk or just cry, I'll be here to listen if you need me to be okay? I just want you to know Hermione, Its not always as bad as it seems and that you are never alone, Do you hear me Hermione? You are not alone." After all of this he turned and disappeared through the door he had once been standing at leaving me felling more confused than i had been to start with. But at least i was not alone.

**A/N:**

Yay I found an awesome spell checker! It comes with the Google toolbar so its really useful seeing as I only have word pad on this slow piece of prehistoric junk. Now I can word count on fanfic and spell check with Google! It makes my job just that little bit easier! Still I would love a Beta reader!

Love it? Hate it? tell me what you think?

I find it amusing this is on the Alert list of **33** people, and **173** people read the most recent chapter but only **7 people reviewed**! I mean SEVEN! Come on you can do better than that cant you?

My thanks to **Angel9, Malena** and **Summer Lindsay **for your review, i will be updating again soon as I had a really good idea for the next chapter.

**Fractured Faerie:** yes 7:30 is a loathsome time of the day for most people but it is normally bed time for as I rarely sleep at night. 9:00am Now THERE is a loathsome time! I am glad you like my story, look out for a review from me on one of your works, Even Evil Hearts Can Be Broken looks really good!

**TO THOSE WHO READ AND DONT REVIEW!!!**

Shame on you! I work hard on these chappies if you can add me to your alert list and take the time to read it the five minutes at the most it takes to review is not much to ask!

I have a particular love of One Shots so if you have one shots review my story so i can review yours... Even if they are not one shots if you review my work I am more likely to review yours!

AND...

**I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS...** You wont find out for a while unless your smart and you'll figure it out next chapter.

Happy Reading and Much love

Perfect Butterfly Blade


	7. Tell Me The Truth

Chapter Six

Tell Me The Truth

I had been stunned, completely stunned. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that the bad boy of Hogwarts, defender of the dickheads would ever even give me the time of day let alone console me without needing to know why I needed to be consoled. Did he do this for every girl or was it just me?

Feeling much better after having someone to cry on my spirits felt lifted and i bounced merrily down the stairs. I don't know if its just hormonal mood swings but i suddenly felt like everything was brighter. I also felt ravishing hunger gnawing away at my insides. Lunch was long over so I had no option but to go to the kitchens for food. A dangerous place for a pregnant woman with morning sickness.

A light headed dizzy spell came over me as I entered the scent of food making me want to dry heave but at the same time i was that hungry that i chose to ignore it and sat down breathing heavily until i regained my composure. The ever helpful elves bought me a large cold glass of water and a full big breakfast, an item of food i could not help myself but indulge in. I thanked little Dobby for the plate of bacon and eggs, toast, tomatoes sausages and just for me an extra large bowl of mushrooms to the side. I gave him a grateful smile and invited him to join me while i ate. Unfortunately he was too busy helping with the preparation of dinner to accompany me.

"How is everything going Miss Granger?" the familiar voice of our one and only principal queried sitting himself down next to me while the house elves bought him all arrangements of sweets from candies to pastries. Instead he picked up a fork and started helping himself to my breakfast, giving a little chuckle as he saw my face when he went anywhere near the mushrooms.

"Swimmingly, I suppose headmaster," I replied trying not to get snappy at the head of school office for eating my meal instead of his own, "the nausea still hasn't passed and my ankles are starting to hurt like anything." Again he chuckled and his eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Please Hermione, you are an adult now, call me Albus. Yes that is to be expected but these things pass in time. Have you had any thoughts as to what you are going to do?" This question had hit me hard as I had just been wallowing in my own self pity about this very subject.

"No Albus,"i replied finding it unusual to be calling my superior by his first name," I have no idea, I don't even know how to tell my friends." I confided in him. Like a father he put his arms around me giving me a warm and comforting hug. I sighed into his purple robes covered in silver stars and i felt peaceful. Like an infant who's mother is singing it to sleep.

"You are a smart young woman Hermione, you will figure out what it is you have to do. Do not let fear rule your heart because it will only lead you to be afraid of life." With that he let me go, picked up his sweets and exited the kitchen. He was a funny old man but his words had a ring of truth to them. I was lucky that i had someone as caring as and understanding as Albus Dumbledore to watch over me and protect us all from harm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was concerned for the mental well being of one of his top and, though he disliked having favorites, favorite student in Hogwarts. He hoped that he was doing the right thing by helping her conceal this secret from her other classmates but figured that it was important for her to be ale to come to terms with the situation before having to tell the rest of the human population. He had felt her sorrow in her heart but could still feel the presence of her fiery spirit and hoped beyond all hope that it would win out in the end. For now he needed to attend to his pensieve and think about the events that were occurring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why had she not told me then and there why she had been crying? Why did I not tell her that i knew? Why was I not using the information that i had to spread nasty rumors about the Gryffindor every Slytherin despised. I hated myself for sitting in silence beside her and not saying anything. I could have gotten anything i wanted out of her then and there in her emotionally unstable state of mind. So why could i not take advantage of this filthy rotten mud blood. I don't even want to think that Slytherin Prince had gone soft and mushy over a Gryffindor. Normally when i saw a girl crying, depending on the girl, I would rush in the opposite direction or try and taunt her to make her even more upset. I was evil and callus but when I heard her crying in her room I could not help but feel sorry for her. I already knew what was wrong with her and I would not lower myself to a standard where making fun of a pregnant woman was acceptable.

All of this thinking had bought a pang of hunger to my stomach so I made my way to the kitchens to diminish my own hunger. As I was walking down the hallway in the direction i was heading when I saw the headmaster coming out of the kitchens I was heading towards. He had a slight twinkle in his eyes and nodded in my direction as he walked past. I tickled the pear and opened the handle to see a pile of bushy brown hair sitting and devouring with relish what smelled like a barbecue breakfast. The little insignificant house elves ran around getting plates and knives and forks whipping, baking and deep frying in preparation for dinner whilst also delivering a delicious rump steak covered in garlic mushrooms in front of me. The smell of my food got the attention of the Gryffindor and with a look of a wild animal she stared longingly at my meal ignoring the fact she had almost devoured all of what was on the huge plate in front of her.

"Hungry?" I laughed pushing my plate over to her where she, dismissing her own plate of food hastily began on mine. The slaves seeing my act of generosity bought me an exact replica of the meal i had just handed over along with a very large bowl of even more mushrooms.

"Thanks," she mumbled her mouth full of food. I was unaware if she was talking to the food delivery elves or to myself, but being proud and egotistical presumed the latter.

"You're more than welcome," i muttered in reply sucking to keep the sweet juicy flavors in my mouth and not have them wasted, dribbling down my chin. I saw her give me a funny look and then roll her eyes before muttering something that sounded like egotistical prat under her breath. "You know you could try eating with a little more grace," I chuckled partially to her, mostly to myself.

After finishing off the meal intended for me Hermione sat back and rubbed her stomach, obviously appreciating a good feed. I had to admire her ability to let such a small thing bring her, what appeared to me to be, an immense pleasure. When I looked at her stomach it seemed to be as flat as always which was confusing seeing as by now she should be roughly three or four months along by now. I decided quickly that this was probably not the best place to discuss the matter.

"Can I accompany you back to your room Miss Granger?" I asked with all my snobbish pomposity. She was obviously skeptical of my politeness and I realised that she had been somewhat spooked by my kindness when she needed a friend. I could imagine she would consider me to be the last person she should trust. Being somewhat naive i hoped that she would trust me anyway. The few minutes she took to make up her mind felt like ten or fifteen but thankfully she nodded her head and we made our way back to our common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped my skeptical nature was not being displayed via my facial features. Malfoy and I sat opposite each other not saying a word. We had been like this for a good half an hour. It seemed both of us was having difficulty saying the first words that needed to be spoken to break the uneasy silence that lingered between us. I sighed and picked up a book. I was beginning to get bored with studying the walls that surrounded us. I rocked back and forth in my high backed wicker chair trying but not exactly succeeding at concentrating on the book on my hands. I snuck a look at Malfoy to find him studying his hands like they had up and grown themselves in a matter of minutes. It was painfully obvious that he had something he wanted to say but was lacking either the courage to say it or he could not find the right words to say to break the heavy silence.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?" I asked him raising my eyes over the top of my book. When I had said these words he looked at me with, to my surprise, surprise. He coughed into his hand, obviously it was the words he was having troubles with and not the tenacity to say something.

"I know," he said in a quiet and slightly gruff voice that sent shivers through my skin.

"Know what?" I asked feigning innocence. Hopefully the cat was not out of the bag and I figured if i ignored the situation it would go away of its own accord. This time it was his turn to raise his eye brows unnerving me even further.

"You don't need to lie to me Hermione, I know about the baby, I found the positive test months ago." My eyes shot up to meet his immediately and stayed there. I had locked eyes with the enemy and i was hoping that they were not telling him the truth about my situation. I feared that a great fear of mine had come to pass. I felt like Ron would trapped in a room filled up to his shoulders in spiders. My skin felt prickled with goose flesh. The hairs on my body felt as though they were standing on end and my head felt as light as air.

"You mean me?" I pointed at myself and laughed as though the notion was ridiculous but it sounded as hollow as I felt, "I'm not pregnant." Deny, deny, deny. Hopefully if i shut my eyes breathe slowly and count to ten he will just vanish. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be working any time soon.

Malfoy got up and walked over to the chair I was sitting in and crouched down in front of it. My stomach was doing flips or perhaps it was the baby moving around inside of me. Either way i was feeling unsettled by the whole situation. He took the book from my lap and set it on a table nearby. After doing this he returned his gaze to me. I was finding it hard to return his gesture and as i looked down ashamed into my lap he took my hands in his.

"You don't have to worry Hermione, you can trust me, I promise I won't tell a soul, please all you have to do is just tell me the truth."

A/N:

Hey guys I am SO SORRY this took me so long but I have been working on another story called When Love Hurts trying to get a fan base for that one like i have for this one. In the down time though please check out my other stories and review them cause i work really hard. This story after only six chapters has more reviews than my completed fic For You To Notice Me, which is an awesome little story. When Love Hurts has about the same amount of chapters and words and a more intricate plot line only has 12 reviews so please check out my other stories and review them so i can get on with this story a little faster.

To my wonderful reviewers:

**Mystic Pammy, HotKat144, Cat The Minnow and Blondiexoxo** Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them so keep them coming! If you have Dramione stories of your own or plot ideas let me know and I will review your work myself so you know how much I appreciate your kind words of encouragement and Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them so keep them coming! If you have Dramione stories of your own or plot ideas let me know and I will review your work myself so you know how much I appreciate your kind words of encouragement.

**Fractured Faerie-** You have to be one of my fave reviewers, i love getting them from you they always bring i smile to my dial. Yes tender moments are nice, there are plenty more where that came from so keep me posted as the story develops. Thanks for the reviews and keep up the good work READ THIS AUTHORS STORIES SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER!!!!

You have to be one of my fave reviewers, i love getting them from you they always bring i smile to my dial. Yes tender moments are nice, there are plenty more where that came from so keep me posted as the story develops. Thanks for the reviews and keep up the good work 

**Chipped-Nails-** Yes I am pregnant thanks for asking, expecting a little girl in August, thanks not only for the review but for your congrats, everything is going kicking, stretching and headbutting as little unborn babies like to do. I have gotten back into a sense of normalcy somewhat and I am sleeping again at night, thanks so much for your concern but i am feeling alot better since i hit the halfway mark.

**AnnoDomini-** I know I didn't elaborate on Draco too much but I am trying to make him as normal as I can whilst giving him a softer side and believe me it isn't easy. As for Hermione, well yeah she is hormonally mental but i find that it is the moments when you are alone that you start to hit the emotional lows in pregnancy. There are times myself when i get really down but i, like Hermione, am too proud to let anyone know when I am upset so when you get mad, or upset or anything you tend to prefer to go through it on your own. Running around crying with Draco Malfoy running after you i think most people would presume it's his fault. I'll try and explain it better later in the story.

**Greyeyedgirl14- **No chance love, thanks for your review but you'll have to find out with everyone else, even my fave reviewers don't know who the daddy is so there is no chance I'm telling anyone else. I only give clues... Never answers... besides if i told you who it was there would be no point in reading it would there? Keep up the reviews and I'll keep writing.

Thanks to everyone who reads this **PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES BECAUSE I WORK JUST AS HARD ON THEM AS I DO ON THESE!!!!** I love my reviewers and If you review my stories and you have Dramione stories of your own I am more likely to read them than if you read it and don't review so please **REVIEW!!!!**

OK so that was a long rant... I think there is more words in the Authors notes than in the actual chapter!!!

Love you lots!

Much Love

Perfect Butterfly Blade


	8. According To Plan

**A/N:** Thank you SO MUCH for your patience reviewers! I am terribly sorry it took me so long, I am currently juggling my own little two foot terror who is finally 18 months old! Thank you all for your well wishes and I hope you enjoy the next chapter

Chapter Seven,

According to Plan.

I couldn't deal with this. The truth? Tell the fabulous ferret of all people? I stood knocking him on his backside and rushed for the door to my room, slamming it shut and sealing it behind me. I was barely coming to terms with my own grief making the choice I knew would be the hardest of my life.

"Getting rid" of the child was no longer an option I was well into my pregnancy now over 5 months and not only did my catholic upbringing deny me this option I was also raised to believe in the sanctity of life. But there was still adoption and I found myself considering it as heavily as this growing child. No one need to know my little secret and I could still go on to become one of the greatest witches of all time.

I grabbed my cloak and wrapped myself tightly planning to make a quick getaway I also took in my hand a small lamp and a flyer I had been eying off for some time. Sure it was for Wizards who had come of age but being a year older than my class and also being the brightest witch to currently study at Hogwarts I figured this small hiccup to be irrelevant.

"Hermione please," his voiced begged in a small manner that made me stop in my tracks as I paced quickly towards the door to the outside world. I did not have the time or patience to deal with his pathetic attempts to manipulate me into confession and I continued on my way without a word.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

I could not understand her. So badly I wanted to break down the walls preventing communication but she was just as stubborn as I had once been. I was concerned also about the affections I was beginning to feel. Bewitched by her strength and seduced by her courage, yet infuriated by her pride.

I needed to let off steam and so I headed to my room and dressed for the occasion before heading in the direction the frizzy haired muggle had previously gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bewitched Bar- a watering hole for the younger newly graduated wizards; reeked of stale beer and smoke of the legal and illegal kind. Bodies melted into each other as shadows raised small glasses to their lips and down the burning fire whiskey that loosened their mind and loosened their tongues. I sat on a small sofa watching the live band "Harry and the Potters" massacre yet another of their originals that those, too drunk to understand music properly lapped up like milk to the mammal young. I was bored with the drink of juice in my hand and looked longingly at the bar; using all my will power not to order the most potent drink on the menu.

It was then I saw them, walking towards the bar obviously intoxicated, a pretty little thing holding his hand as he led the way. How could I mistake his hair, his broad shoulders, his smile. The smile he was giving to her, some random that no-one had ever met, just another notch in his belt. Perhaps it was the uneasiness in my belly or maybe it was the movement of the baby that made my stomach feel like it belonged on the floor with my heart. It shattered my will power and I marched towards the bar.

"Barkeep! Beer here!" I hollered over the terrible din of the band dying with hope that they would give it a rest. The Bartender looked at me with steely eyes reminding me of a certain Slytherin who had previously tried to reach out to me- without much in the means of success might I add: but made his way to me. I could also feel another set of eyes: brownish green, upon me as I awaited my poison.

Once I had been served; before my secret crush mind you, I meandered my way back through the crowd sipping my cold beverage with great relish. Finally the band had given it a rest and another came on to take their place, a favourite of mine MUSE. Quite a hit in the muggle world but unknown to the masses that followed them, they were only just breaking into the magical world and were yet to hit the same fame as their muggle counterparts had done.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," a familiar annoying voice cooed carefully over my shoulder.

"What business is it of your Malfoy," I replied sharply downing the last of my glass and heading to the bar for another. His strong grip embraced my wrist holding me back with maximum effect and minimum pain.

"Hermione, Please," that same tone that had stopped me in my tracks before worked its magic once again. Perhaps it was my hazy head, as it had been quite some time between drinks, or something else, but I felt hypnotized by this small pleading statement. In an instant the moment passed as he released his grip and I saw the face of the man who had caused me so much anguish.

His pretty little friend was no longer in tow and the sly drunken grin on his face told me he had done to her the same thing he had done to me and once again he was on the prowl. Another side to the man I had idolised for so very long when we had stolen our first kiss, my first kiss in the privacy of nightfall by the lake not long after the end of third year. The feeling of disgust filled my belly as his eyes met mine. I could never be with him again and I felt the emotions I had bottled for so long slip away like dirt in a warm and soapy bath.

"Hermione!" His voice boomed as he moved closer and I felt myself pinned to my spot, praying that my face did not give away the displeasure I felt at being once again in his company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

The party meant nothing to Hermione Granger, her newfound freedom had left her feeling so very alone and she rubbed her wrist where her previous ties had been. Beverages, snuck in by older students, some who had previously graduated and others with the aid of Maurderer's map and willing adults. Usually she was so sprightly on these occasions but tonight she felt hollow. She slipped from the room unnoticed she hoped unaware of the brownish green eyes watching her intently.

She slipped into a fast pace quickly brushing past meandering students on their way to some weekend function or another. School rules were strict during the week but the weekends were another matter and occasionally the other cheek was turned to senior shenanigans. She didn't care about gossip she just wanted to be alone. The stairs she ascended to reach her destination were steep and dangerous but she handled them with a swiftness that only comes from complete knowledge and comfort. Stairs she had climbed often in her hour of need to console the deep dark abscesses of her mind. She didn't mind her shortness of breath in fact it comforted her to know her human limitations still existed. She perched herself on the ledge and surveyed the scene of soft glow of lamps waved around merrily like little fireflies in the wind.

She heard a soft cough behind her obviously trying to get her attention. She hadn't even realized she was crying but the dark thoughts in her head made it ache so that she wished to end it all simply by falling. Falling and finally being free. His work worn hands cupped her face gently as the coarse flesh of his thumb wiped her tears away. He stepped closer to her so her head rested softly against his chest.

"I have wanted this for a long time," he whispered he broken voice deep and sensual to her tender emotions. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes as he pulled her lips towards his without objection, they kissed.

"As have I," she whispered hoarsely.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked politely, and so drunk on the moment she accepted taking his hand as he led her down the steps and back to the Gryffindor tower.

*End flashback*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a vast array of emotions wash over me in a mere moment that felt like hours. Watching the facial expressions of Hermione, I mean Granger, and following her gaze I quickly put two and two together. I now knew who the father was but seeing as she had not confirmed it (though it honestly did not need confirmation on her part) I decided it was not my place to comment. I watched as he approached her, she was mesmerised and mesmerising as every little movement would give away her true emotions in minute has her suitor not been duly intoxicated.

He wrapped his arms around her and gingerly she returned the favour. He inquired about her studies and well being before whispering something into her ear that made her turn bright red. The next thing I knew he had taken her hand and was leading her towards the bar and I just stood there, useless and unable to help her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shall I get you a drink my minx?" He whispered seductively causing me to go as red as his flaming hair. I nodded my consent somehow hypnotised by him. I could hear the chatter around me but in and my body followed him against my brain's consent.

"Oh he's a heart breaker that one."

"Yes those boys, they sure know how to woo the ladies."

"She looks a bit young for him."

"You know age is no matter for a man like him."

"She looks familiar, I wonder who she is."

"Just another pawn in his game. We always assumed those boys would be players."

I looked behind me in desperation, meeting steely eyes, the only kind that could break this spell but he was now too far out of reach and another cold beer was in my hand.

"Who was that other girl I saw you with before?" I inquired trying desperately not to sound jealous.

"What girl?" He replied a "mischievous grin that I had come to know so well and love so dearly on his face. "The only girl I have eyes for in this very room Hermione is you."

"Don't lie to me," I said softly looking at my feet. "The next morning, why did you leave without saying goodbye? I thought the night we shared was special." He looked at me in horror and disbelief. It near broke my heart if there was anything left of it to break.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I couldn't risk getting caught in your bed, the consequences for both of us would have been sever, and I felt guilty for taking advantage of you in such a state. Perhaps it was just a drunken mistake."

He may as well have slapped me then and there. I nodded my head tears filling my eyes I pushed my empty glass to the edge of the bar and stood up leaving the love I had known and held onto for so long behind. Nights I had dreamt of him and woke crying to find him not in my arms where I felt he belonged. So often I had wished for a chance, for the courage to face him after what we had done. But I was to ashamed of myself.

"Hermione, Please," the same words but a different voice and I knew then what I needed to do. He was still watching from afar. Protecting me at a distance, if only he knew that he could not have spared me from the pain and humiliation I was feeling. Our eyes met and I nodded in his direction making a bee line towards him.

Once outside and clearly away from prying eyes turned to him.

"It's true," I spoke clearly looking into his eyes. He simply nodded our eyes connected and it was like having a conversation without words.

"I'm here," was all he said. It was all he needed to say. He kissed me there in the snow and I did not object.

We walked back to the castle in silence.

"Wonderful!" said Dumbledore to himself. "Everything is going according to plan."

**A/N:** Omg did you figure it out yet? There were a lot of clues in there and I am pretty sure its painfully obvious! More twists and turns to come, hopefully I will be able to write more soon, i've also noticed how slack my style of writing has been in the past as i jumped from one way of writing to another so i will when i am finished try and go back and fix that up a bit so that its not all over the place. You can thank Truman Capote for the overhaul in writing :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DON'T GET MUCH TIME TO WRITE SO I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY SUGGESTIONS (As its been ages between chapters and I have kinda forgotten some of the plot!)**

**Much Love:**

**Perfect Butterfly Blades**


End file.
